


【Graves/Newt】纽特先生长了兔耳朵

by EllenGreen163



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenGreen163/pseuds/EllenGreen163
Summary: 文如题目，纽特是只“兔子”。





	【Graves/Newt】纽特先生长了兔耳朵

**Author's Note:**

> 【原作】神奇动物在哪里fantastic beasts & where to find them  
> 【分级】NC-17  
> 【注】请搭配垂耳兔饲养指南食用更佳

_*垂耳兔发情的时候，食欲下降，会变得容易焦躁不安，要想让他们保持安静，不要出现意外，最好的方法就是“冷却对待”，不要随意地招惹他们。_

所以——  
这种情况下——  
饲养指南写的都完全不适用好吗！  
谁来解释一下这是什么情况？帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯叹了口气，把薄薄的一本垂耳兔饲养指南放在茶几上，美国安全部部长看着蜷缩在自家沙发上的红发青年有点不知所措，而从那人头顶伸出来的软软垂垂的耳朵他可是非常熟悉——熟悉过头了。要知道他今天早上去上班时，沙发靠垫上蜷着的还是一只肥嘟嘟的垂耳兔。  
“你好……帕西。”青年打了个呵欠揉着眼睛蹲坐在沙发上，那两只长耳朵于是随着他的动作耷拉下来，他裹了裹身上的毯子，脚趾扒住沙发边缘。乖巧的样子确实让帕西瓦尔想到了他已经饲养一个月的垂耳兔。  
“可以解释一下吗？”帕西瓦尔揉了揉眉心，今天国会发生太多事了，他从早忙到晚，显然回到家把毛绒绒的垂耳兔按在怀里才是正确的解压方式。  
“我是你养的宠物兔。”青年说。  
“我知道你是纽特，但是请告诉我，你为什么会变成这个样子。”  
“我本来就是这个样子啊。”纽特鼓了鼓腮帮，有点难过地低下头。帕西瓦尔下意识地想去揉对方的头顶——就像他之前那样安慰他的垂耳兔，但他还是停住了，“但是、但是垂耳兔不会变成人类啊？”  
“谁、谁说我是垂耳兔啊？”纽特忽然抬头，抿住嘴唇，想了一会儿又忽然开口，“哦，好吧，看来宠物店的老约翰又把我放错笼子了……”  
“这么说吧，我应该是你们巫师所说的那种叫……（帕西瓦尔并没有听清）的神奇动物，产自英国德比郡。”  
“什么？”帕西瓦尔更混乱了，他一不小心买回家的是一只神奇动物？等下，他的品种是什么？那个单词是什么？  
“来源是拉丁语，可能不太好念，是……（帕西瓦尔第二次错过了它的正确读法）”  
一人一兔面面相觑，最后纽特选择放弃：“算了，反正老约翰也没念对过。你就当我是垂耳兔吧，只不过我会变成人形，在……”纽特忽然脸红，他的声音也越来越小，帕西瓦尔于是继续错过重要内容，“……的时候。”  
“什么？抱歉，在什么时候？”帕西瓦尔确定自己似乎应该是捕捉到了什么词汇，但是纽特软乎乎的声音让他根本无暇顾及对方说了什么。  
“发、发情的时候。”纽特自暴自弃地吼完就掀起毯子把自己埋进去。梅林他老人家为什么要给他这么一个设定啊！就让他就做一只简简单单的垂耳兔不好吗！就那种到了发情期冲到饲主的裤脚然后解决问题的垂耳兔不可以吗！这省去了很多麻烦而且没人会看见自己脸红！  
仁慈的路易斯。帕西瓦尔这么感慨着，看来解压方式要换换了。他绕到玻璃茶几后面，几经周折终于把那团毛毯打开，从里面把害羞的垂耳兔剥出来，“你会把自己闷死的。”  
“让我闷死也行。”倔强的小兔子歪过头，不去看他长相英俊的饲主，梅林在上，看太久的话他绝对会忍不住把对方扑倒在地。  
“其实——”帕西瓦尔深吸一口气，慢慢坐到茶几上与对方平视，“我看过饲养指南，我可以帮你。”说话间，帕西瓦尔的手指顺着纽特紧绷的小腿上移而后探进了被毛毯盖住的地方，不知道是因为毛毯捂着还是发情导致的体温升高，纽特大腿内侧的皮肤有些潮湿，他忽然夹住帕西瓦尔那并不安分的右手。安全部部长看到他的垂耳兔动了动嘴唇，因为距离的减小，这次他听清了。  
帕西瓦尔轻笑一声，抽出手理了理纽特已经汗湿的头发，而后压低了声音说道：“我不会被你榨干的。”  
纽特似乎还在挣扎，于是帕西瓦尔自作主张一下子横抱起他可爱的垂耳兔，本就处于发情期而晕晕乎乎的纽特因为位置的改变忽然不知所措，只能抱紧他的饲主，手忙脚乱之中毯子掉在地上，帕西瓦尔顺着对方光裸的后背看去，果然这里也有像他鼻梁上那些深浅不一的雀斑——哦，这真是，他的意思是，他看到了尾巴。那团软乎乎的球状物贴在纽特的尾椎附近，正因为他的动作而轻微地颤抖。  
“你喜欢哪里？”帕西瓦尔乐于调戏他的宠物兔，而这句话因为两个人亲密的姿势在纽特看来简直就像是贴着自己的皮肤直接传来的震动，远快于帕西瓦尔低沉的嗓音吹进他的长耳朵。  
“床。”纽特埋在帕西瓦尔的颈窝，收紧了手臂，他的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“如你所愿。”  
而当他走到卧室，纽特似乎是因为发情有些脱力，帕西瓦尔明显感觉到那两条肌肉匀称的瘦长胳膊在打滑。他本想把纽特放在床上，对方却忽然拽住他的西装领子，把他一起拉向那张铺着灰色棉质床单的双人床，安全部部长及时撑住自己，停在了纽特的正上方。这……太近了。纽特有点后悔自己冲动的决定，虽然他也不是没有这么近地看过对方，但那时他是一只兔子，他喜欢趴在帕西瓦尔的胸口被人类有一搭没一搭地梳理他打结的毛发。  
“我都有点妒忌你之前的饲主了。”帕西瓦尔忽然浅浅地亲吻了一下纽特的鼻尖，调笑道。  
“我、我……你是我第一个饲主。”纽特有点生气地瞪着撑在他上方的人。梅林啊他怎么还穿着那么多的衣服，纽特不会说他确实想要帕西瓦尔穿着西装操他，但是不是现在。他记不得自己有多少次趴在地板上偷看他的饲主刚洗完澡走出浴室的样子，而帕西瓦尔自然是没有在意过那只小兔子扒住他的脚趾微微抬起圆滚滚的身子是在看什么——现在想来……“那你之前的发情期怎么办？另外——”他拉长了尾音修长的手指划过纽特裸露的胸膛，在那些细碎的浅棕色雀斑附近圈圈点点，这引起了纽特轻轻的抽气。  
“你期待今天多久了？”  
“你、你要不要做？”纽特看起来快哭了，他要怎么说出从帕西瓦尔第一次出现在老约翰的宠物店时它就迫切地想让对方买下自己，但是他在除了发情期以外的时间都会维持兔子的外形，该死的神奇动物，该死的巫师，还要问他之前的发情期如何解决，除了一个人难过地度过还有别的办法吗？他要怎么告诉对方——  
“如果我去逛宠物店的时候你发情了，那我大概会二话不说直接买下你。你的小心思很可爱。”帕西瓦尔显然是读了他的心。混、混蛋。能不能快点……操……  
“如你所愿。”纽特第二次听到对方这么回答，而在这时他已经希望床垫可以再软一些——就像那些易碎的果冻最好，让他直接陷下去算了。如果他现在去学习大脑封闭术还来得及吗……正在他发呆的时候，帕西瓦尔稍微起身。纽特忽然才想起他自己刚刚抵着帕西瓦尔那么久，肯定弄脏了对方的衣服，而他刚想道歉，帕西瓦尔的手指就圈住了他已经被前液打湿的阴茎，他短促地呻吟了一声，梅林啊，这、这跟他自己之前那些发情期的感觉完全不一样。而帕西瓦尔显然是发现了他的小兔子很享受他的服务，于是他不由得加快了手底下的动作，没有一会儿，纽特轻喘一声，射在对方手里。本以为缓解了一些之后他的垂耳兔能冷静一点，但是出乎意料地，纽特似乎并不满足，红头发的青年追着帕西瓦尔的嘴唇坐起来，把对方逼到床头，鬼知道他刚刚被放到床上的时候竟然是半个脑袋悬在床尾外边。纽特毫无章法地亲吻着，帕西瓦尔的后背这时挤上摆在床头的那些羽毛枕头，于是他扣住对方的后脑勺，强迫他张开嘴，他舔过纽特温热的口腔，舔过他每一片牙齿，继而吞下他所有的呻吟。安全部部长自然是听到了那些窸窸窣窣的声音，当他松开纽特，看到对方果然已经解开了他身上所有的扣子。帕西瓦尔没再说什么，顺从地让对方脱了自己的衣服。他说不好，看对方的眼神，也许他再调戏两句大概纽特就要把他绑在床头然后自己主动坐上来了。毕竟，兔子急了也会咬人。  
帕西瓦尔抬手抚上对方光裸的后背，哦，他忘了对方的尾巴，那团跟发色一样的毛球挡住了自己一路下滑的右手，而这时纽特明显地颤抖了一下。所以……这个地方……帕西瓦尔稍稍用力按压着纽特的尾巴根，纽特忽然忍不住地喘气，整个人似乎就要倒在对方身上：“不、不要碰。”  
帕西瓦尔于是恋恋不舍地离开那个地方，手指继续下滑，紧接着念了一句咒语，他草草地堵住那些因为无杖魔法而让从内部流出的润滑液，一边安慰着纽特一边给他扩张。纽特埋在他颈窝处小声地闷哼让他忍不住放慢了手上的动作，“乖，不然你什么都得不到。”帕西瓦尔低声说。纽特责怪地看了对方一眼，咬紧了下唇，却因为帕西瓦尔的手指碰到了哪里而泄出一丝呻吟。而随着帕西瓦尔不断精准地按揉着那个地方，快感渐渐涌了上来压过了一开始手指入侵的不适，纽特感觉自己正在被打开，他难耐地蹭上帕西瓦尔赤裸的小腹，这大概能让他第二次勃起的阴茎舒服一些。帕西瓦尔轻轻咬着纽特的下唇，而后抽出手指，扶住自己硬到发痛的阴茎——路易斯知道他忍了多久，停在对方湿漉漉的穴口，他贴着纽特的下巴轻轻说道：“我可以吗？纽特，我可以吗？”  
“可、可以。快、快点，可以吗……”纽特软糯的尾音消失在帕西瓦尔的阴茎撞进来的时候，这直接蹭过了刚刚的敏感点，好吧，准确地说，是帕西瓦尔压下对方的肩膀让他直接把自己的阴茎吞了下去。纽特明显感觉到对方撑开了自己那个地方的每一块褶皱，而他们结合得如此严密，他甚至能在脑海中描绘出对方的形状。事情就像帕西瓦尔所预想的那样，他的小兔子先忍不住了，纽特撑住帕西瓦尔的肩膀艰难地磨蹭着想地让对方的阴茎蹭过那个地方。饲主应该好好照顾他的宠物，不是吗？纽特咬着牙挤出那句请求：“帮、帮帮我……”梅林啊，这比他想象得还要羞耻。好在帕西瓦尔没有再捉弄他，单单是看着这样诱人的景象，他难道可以拒绝吗？于是他揽住纽特的腰，扔下一句“抱紧我”便快速地抽插了起来。  
————————  
第二天的早上，当帕西瓦尔睁开眼睛的时候，原本睡在他怀里的红发青年不见了，取而代之的是那团趴在他胸口毛绒绒的小生物，帕西瓦尔轻柔地理着对方长长的耳朵说道：“所以，你的下一次发情期是什么时候？”  
小兔子有点愤怒地咬了帕西瓦尔的手指，然后快速地跳下床跑去自己的笼子，“砰”地一声关上门。  
一周之后。得到答案的帕西瓦尔决定再睡一会儿。  
这种神奇动物一旦找到固定伴侣之后发情期的间隔就会缩短，纽特现在正在笼子里愤怒地咬着一根胡萝卜，他希望“咔擦咔擦”的声音能让那个混蛋失眠一会儿。梅林啊所以他是脑子进水了才会那么主动吗，本来是三个月一次的发情期现在要变成一个星期一次了！

-END-

 

我家画手@温泉猪的《垂耳兔饲养指南》：<http://wenquanzhu.lofter.com/post/1ee69a81_10fc176b>


End file.
